Shadows
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Mantra - mantra digunakan untuk menghancurkan dunia.Bisakah kita menghentikannya?/M for blood/
1. prolog

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rated : M for blood

Genre : Romance/Mistery/Tragedy/Horror

Character : all of naruto (may be)

Autor : Uchiha Kazuma

* * *

Angin berhembus kencang membuat bulu kuduk bergeridik hutan berdirilah lima orang dengan mengguakan jubah yang berdiri di sisi - sisi suatu pola lingkaran yang tergambar di atas tanah.

Salah seorang dari mereka mengangkat ke dua tangannya dan mulutnya komat – kamit mengucapkan suatu mantra,setelah ia selesai mengucapkan mantra munculah dari bawah tempat yang ia pijaki suatu tulisan aneh yang membentuk suatu gambaran aneh yang yang sama juga dilakukan oleh ke empat orang lainnya.

Lalu munculkah cahaya dari tengah – tengah lingkaran besar secara tiba – tiba ke lima orang itu seperti terhisap kedalamnya dan hilang.

Keesokkan harinya,dikabarkan bahwa ada seseorang yang menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya hutan itu

To Be Continue…..

Ini baru Prolog.

Cerita sebenarnya ada di chapter selanjutnya…..

Kalo udah baca tolong review ya RnR

R…

E…

V…

I…

E…

W…

Please….

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma


	2. I see

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rated : M for blood

Genre : Romance/Mistery/Tragedy/Horror

Character : all of naruto (may be)

Autor : Uchiha Kazuma

* * *

Chapter 1 : I see

**2000 tahun kemudian…**

Sinar matahari pagi mencoba menerobos gorden sebuah kamar.

"eng…"erang seorang perempuan berrambur tidurnya terganggu,akhirnya ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya membiasakan diri dengan cahaya.

"Sakura!Bangun!Entar mau di hukum Tsunade-sensei?"Teriak seseorang dari luar kamarnya.

"Iya!"Lalu perempuan yang di panggil Sakura itu pun mandi lalu berpakaian ke luar kamarnya dan langsung ke ruang makan."Pagi Tayuya-nee!"Sapa Sakura lalu memakan sarapannya.

"Sakura,kak ada tugas ke Thailand selama tiga bulan berangkar entar jam 10.15"jelas Tayuya,kakak sudah terbiasa sendiri karena kakaknya sering mendarat tugas ke luar negeri.

"Ya sudah,aku pergi dulu ya!"pamit Sakura lalu pergi ke sekolah.

Sakura berjalan kaki ke melewati sebuah toko elektronik ia melihat sebuah berita mengejutkan dari tv.

"_P__emirsa baru saja ditemukan seorang mayat perempuan yang di perkirakan telah meninggal 2000 tahun yang lalu._

_Mayat ini di temukan di sebelah jalan toll yang menghubungkan Konoha-Suna._

_Terjadi keanehan pada mayat tersebut,_

_mayat itu tidak membusuk sedikit pun dan juga_

_disekujur tubuhnya seperti diukiri tulisan-tulisan aneh._

_Juga mayat ini tidak memiliki kelopak mata._

_Dan~ kresek kresek"_

Siaran berita itu tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap dan kilat menyambar-nyambar.'Ada apa ini?Perasaan tadi cerah deh.'Lalu Sakura berlari menuju sekolahnya yang sudah dekat.

"Hai forehead!"Sapa Ino.

"Hai Ino"Jawab Sakura saja ia duduk dikursinya.

"Eh katanya nanti akan ada tiga anak baru yang masuk"kata Ino yang sifat gosipnya kambuh.

"WOW…"terdengar anak-anak mengucapkan kata kagum terdengar bisik-bisik dari anak-anak perempuan,seperti;'Anak baru itu keren banget' atau ada pula yang nekat menyatakan Karin yang sedang menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang laki-laki berrambut raven.

"KRRIIINGGGG…."Pelajaran pun dimulai.

* * *

**Kelas XI – I**

"Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke,Uchiha Sasuke"ucap seorang pemuda berrambut raven dengan mata onyx yang menatap tajam.

"Hai, bantuannya."ucap seorang yang mirip saja rambutnya kelimis dan suka senyum dan bisa diketahui bahwa senyumnya adalah senyum palsu.

"Hai perkenalkan,namaku-"Perkataan seorang laki-laki pirang jabrik yang seperti duren.

"Uzumaki Naruto"jawab semua anak serempak dengan yang tidak tahu anak Guberbur Provinsi Hi,Namikaze Minato.

"Baiklah perkenalan bisa duduk di kursi pojok sana."ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil menunjuk kursi di dekat duduk di sampingnya,Naruto di belakangnya dan Sai di serong kanan belakangnya.

*Skip Time*

Sekarang waktunya istirahatAnak-anak berdulu-dulu menuju halnya dengan Hinata,ia menuju toilet.

"KYAAA…."Teriak Hinata saat melihat isi dari bilik WC yang ke terdapat mayat dengan kulit yang seperti diukir dan tanpa kelopak yang mendengar itu langsung berlari ke WC.

"Hei Hinata,ada apa?"Tanya Sakura.

Hinata yang sedang terduduk dekat wastafel langsung menunjuk bilik dingin sudah membasahi wajahnya."I-Itu,d-di sana a-ada mayat."Sakura langsung menuju ke sanaIa tersentak kaget lalu pingsan.

* * *

**Penglihatan Sakura (Sakura's POV)**

Tempat tiba-tiba saja muncul api yang membuatku dapat melihat tempat ini ada sebuah meja batu berbentuk lingkaran yang sudah digambari dengan gambar-gambar yang tidak kudengar ada suara seorang wanita yang mengerang minta untuk dilepaskan.

"Er!Lepaskan!Siapa kalian?"Tanya wanita kulihat wajahnya aku kaget setengah mati.

'Dia kan mayat wanita yang kulihat diberita tadi pagi!'pekikku dalam hati.

Kulihat ada lima orang mengenakan jubah yang membaringkan wanita itu di tengah meja tidak melihat kalau wanita itu itu hanya mengenakan sehelai baju tidur yang tipis,tidak ada borgol atau apapun yang menempel pada tubuhnya selain baju yang kenapa wanita itu mengerang kesakitan?

Lalu kulihat mereka mengelilingi meja itu dan mengucapkan kata-kata aneh yang kuartikan bahwa itu adalah tubuh wanita itu menjadi kejang-kejang dan….

* * *

**Keadaan Alam Nyata (End Sakura's POV)**

Di ruang UKS terbaring tubuh Sakura yang dingin mengucur deras dari menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan sakit.

"Hinata,sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas dan juga mintakan ijin pada guru yang mengajar di kelas Sakura"perintah Shizune-sensei yang sedang menjaga UKS.

"Terima kasih sensei,permisi"Hinata pun keluar meninggalkan UKS.

* * *

**Kelas XI – I**

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Ya,silahkan masuk"Ucap seorang perempuan berrambut hitam dengan mata merah,Yuhi Kurenai.

"Maaf sensei,saya terlambat"ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan badan.

"Ya sudah,silahkan ke tempat dudukmu,nona Hyuuga."Baru beberapa langkah hinata berjalan,Kurenai-sensei memanggilnya,"Nona Hyuuga,apa kau tahu,dimana Nona Haruno berada?"

"Ia sedang pingsan di UKS"Ucap Hinata membuat kelas riuh.

"Tenang anak-anak,sekarang kita akan belajar…"ucap Kurenai-sensei menjelaskan pelajaran Matematika.

* * *

*Skip Time*

**Sasuke's POV**

KRRIIINGGG…

Akhirnya sekolah pun ,ribetnya hari pertama saja aku sudah mendapat lima pernyataan dimana-mana sama semua orang Uchiha selalu begini?

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju Uchiha Mansion yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari diperjalanan aku merasa gerakan orang-orang terlihat seperti slow motion dari pandangan kualihkan pandanganku ke hitam berkumpul si satu tempat dan berputar pada satu titik.

Kupercepat langkahku menuju Uchiha Mansion sampai di rumah aku merasa kepalaku linglung seperti tidak ditarik gaya mataku menjadi ….

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

To Be Continue

* * *

Chapter 1 selesai…

Sorry kalo pendek

RnR

REVIEW PLEASE…

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma


	3. It Has Come

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rated : M for blood

Genre : Romance/Mistery/Tragedy/Horror

Character : all of naruto (may be)

Autor : Uchiha Kazuma

* * *

Chapter 2 : It Has Come

"Hei Sasuke!Bangun!"kata seorang lelaki.

"Em,dimana ini?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya ampun,jangan bilang kalau kau lupa ingatan,jelas ini di rumah.**Home sweet home**"jelas lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah Itachi,kakaknya Sasuke."Hei Sasuke,apa yang kau lakukan tidur di depan rumah dengan menggunakan seragam begini?"tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak jam berapa?"kata Sasuke.

"Jam 7.30"kata Itachi sambil melihat jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

"HAH!Gawat!Mana hari ini banyak PR "Sasuke bergegas ke kamarnya lalu mandi dan ia pun mengerjakan PRnya."PR matematik halaman 56-59,Bahasa Inggris halaman 23-26,Kimia PR dari foto copy 100 …Gila nih guru-guru pada" rutuknya.

Dibongkarnya tas sekolahnya itu.'Eh,ini apa?'tanya Sasuke pada dirinya saat melihat sebuah sobekkan kertas yang terlipat,berukuran sedang dan sudah berwarna agak dibuka didalamnya terdapat ornament yang sangat rumit sampai-sampai membuat Sasuke tercengang.

"Hei Sasuke sadar,jangan bengong tugasnya gak selesai!"kata Sasuke padda dirinya di lanjutkannya membuar PR.

Pkl 9.15 malam

Kediaman Uchiha

"Hoi Ayam!"teriak Itachi dari lantai bawah."Ayo makan!Nanti kau sakit,Aku yang dimarahin!"lanjut Itachi.

"Iya, Rubah!"Sahut Sasuke dari atas."Hari ini makan apa?"

"Makan ayam bumbu tomat (?)"jawab menunggu Itachi menyiapkan makan malam ia menonton berita malam.

"_Selamat malam pemirsa._

_Baru saja diberi tahu kan bahwa seorang pemuda menghilang tanpa jejak._

_Dan juga ditemukan sebuah mayat perempuan yang kulitnya sudah diukiri di sekujur tubuhnya._

_Mayat itu di temukan di toilet Konoha High School_

_Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang menghilang tanpa jejak._

_Sekarang kita sudah terhubung dengan Saudara Inari di TKP."_

"_Ya,terima kasih Hana._

_Di sini seorang pemuda yang berusia duapuluh satu tahun dinyatakan menghilang._

_Para saksi yang ada di tempat kejadian mengatakan bahwa sebelumnya_

_ada sesuatu yang seperti bayangan hitam melintas cepat di jalan tanpa suara._

_Sekian yang bisa saya laporkan dari TKP._

_Kembali ke Studio Satu."_

"Hei Sasuke,makanannya sudah nih"Kata Itachi sambil duduk di samping Sasuke dan memberikan bagiannya."Apa sih yang menarik dari berita itu?"

"Ada orang hilang tiba-tiba dan katanya saat itu ada sebuah bayangan hitam yang melintas di jalan"jelasnya.

"Dia sudah datang"Gumam Itachi.

"Hah?Apa yang kau ucapkan Itachi"Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah,bukan apa-apa,dan jangan panggil aku Itachi,tapi panggil aku ANIKI!"kata Itachi menekankan kata 'aniki'.Mereka makan dalam diam dan tenggelam dalm pikiran masing-masing.

Itachi's POV

Apakah ini sudah waktunya?Aku harus bertindak cepat dan mengumpulkan anak-anak yang dapat melihat ' sedikit saja maka habislah duniaApakah Sasuke yang dapat melihatnya?Ku selesaikan makanku dan mencuci selesai aku bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke,kenapa tadi kau bisa tidur diluar?"tanyaku memulai penyelidikan.

"Sudah kubilang AKU TIDAK TIDUR"Jelas Sasuke dengan penekanan ditiga kata terakhirnya.

"Ya gak kau ceritakan bagaimana keadaan mu bisa seperti itu?"tanyaku lagi.

"Awalnya aku pulang dari jalan aku merasa ada yang -orang bergerak layaknya slow di langit terdapat awan hitam yang berkumpul di satu titik dan berputar-putar di titik aja aku lari dan saat sampai di depan rumah,aku merasa kepalaku pusing dan badanku seperti sudah tidak di tarik semuanya menjadi hilang."jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

I-Inikan tanda untuk orang ke lima!Dalam ramalan dikatakan bahwa lokasi orang-orang yang dapat melihat 'itu' tidak akan terlalu ke empat orang itu pasti ada di lingkungan Konoha High School.

"Hm,memangnya ada apa sih sampai kau bertanya tentang ini?"Tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Sebagai kakak yang baik sudah pasti aku mengkhawatirkan adikku satu-satunya ini"Jawabku sambil memberikan sebuah cengiran,seperti biasa.

"Kau bohong!"Jawabnya,tepat sekali ini adalah salah satu kelebihan orang ke lima,memlihat kejujuran.

"Belum aku sudah menemukan mereka baru akan kuberi tahu."kataku sambil meninggal kantempat akan menaiki tangga aku terhenti dan berkata,"Dan secepatnya juga aku akan menemukan mereka"Aku pun pergi ke kamarku untuk tidur.

End Itachi's POV

Pkl 10.23.

Kamar Sasuke (Sasuke's POV)

Hm…Sampai jam segini aku belum kapan aku menjadi insomnia begini?Aku terus kepikiran apa yang dikatakan aniki.

Mereka?

Siapa 'mereka' ?

Ku edarakan pandanganku ke seluruh pandangan ku tertuju pada kertas yang berwarna kertas itu dari meja dan kubuka lipatannya,kertas ini seperti kertas ini memiliki pasangannya.

Ah,aneh sekali hari mayat di juga orang yang menghilang tanpa juga banyangan yang katanya melintas sebelum hilangnya orang-orang itu.

Dunia menjadi semakin aneh….

"Hoam.."aku ini waktunya untukku aku pun tertidur dengan kertas itu di gengganmanku.

To Be Continue

* * *

Chapter two update.

Otak sudah mulai agak buntu

Sepertinya ini hanya beberapa chapter.

untuk Chapter satu yang jadi anak baru tuh Sasuke,Sai,dan Naruto

Kalo udah baca tolong

REVIEW

RnR

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma


	4. I have do Grandpa

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rated : M for blood

Genre : Romance/Mistery/Tragedy/Horror

Character : all of naruto (may be)

Autor : Uchiha Kazuma

* * *

Chapter 3 : I have do Grandpa

**Pagi Hari di Konoha High School….**

"Ohayo Ino"Sapa berjalan menuju mejanya,"Ohayo Sasuke"

"Ohayo" masih memikirkan kertas yang semalam ia temukan.'apa Sakura yang memasukkan kertas itu?' Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dalam pikirannya.

Sakura mengeluarkan bukunya,"Eh,ini kertas apa?"Tanya kecokelatan yang seperti milik yang melihat hal itu pun mencoba untuk menanyakannya.

"Sakura,kau yang memasukkan kertas itu kedalam tasku ya?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Hah?Kertas apa?Aku gak pernah ngerasa masukin apapun kedalam tas mu"kata Sakura.

"Lalu kertas itu apa?"

"Aku saja tidak baru menemukannya barusan"

"Coba sini kulihat"kata juga mengeluarkan kertas yang semalam ia mencocokkan potongan kertas itu melalui cara ternyata cocok.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"Tanya Sakura yang penasaran dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Em,tidak apa-apa."Jawab Sasuke.'Aku harus bertanya pada aniki menyembunyikan sesuatu'batin Sasuke.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Hinata datang."Sakura-chan,entar istirahat ke atap sekolah ya.A-Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu"Kata Hinata Sambil berbisik supaya Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin curhat padaku"Sakura menyanggupinya.

Beep...Beep…

Hp Sasuke berbunyi."Hm?"sahut Sasuke.

"Hei Sasu!ini aku, akan ke sekolahhmu saat bertemu di atap"Kata Itachi dari Sasuke memutus sambungan telephone.

*Skip Time*

KRRIIINGGG….

Bel istirahat atap sudah ada Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang duduk.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"Tanya Sakura.

"Jadi,tadi malam aku bermimpi berada di sebuah lorong-lorong yang seperti labirin yang tak menyusuri lorong-lorong dindingnya ada sebuah ornament yang sangat aku yang awalnya berjalan dalam tenang lama-lama menjadi jalannya aku menemukan sebuha kertas kuno yang berwarna kecokelatan yang berisi itu seperti sengaja di saat aku bangun aku melihat kertas itu sudah ada dalam genggamanku"Cerita Hinata."Ini"Kata Hinata menunjukkan kertasnya.

"Aku juga memiliki kertas ."Kata Sakura sambil menunjukan kertas mmiliknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari,percakapan mereka di dengarkan oleh seseorang yang ada di balik pintu."Hei Itachi!apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"Tanya sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah yang menyadarinya pun menengokkan wajah dan berkata,"Ikut aku".Itachi yang membuka pintu dengan bunyi yang dua wanita itu pun menengokkan wajahnya dan pandangan mereka tertuju pada pintu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian"Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum tiga anak itu memandang itachi dengan pandangan aneh."Tadi kalian membicarakan terntang sebuah kertas kuno dengan oranament di dalamnyakan?".Kedua anak perempuan itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke,kau juga punya potongan kertas itu kan?"Tanya pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ternyata adikku dapat melihat 'itu' ya?Boleh kulihat kertas kalian?"Kata pun menyerahkan kertas mereka pada Itachi."Aku sudah mendengar cerita supranatural Sasuke dan Gadis bermata lavender karena aku menguping penbicaraan kalian."Itachi menghembuskan nafas berat."Hanya ceritamu yang belum pernah kudengar nona Cherry Blossom"

"Saat aku melihat mayat di toilet waktu itu,aku merasa semuanya menjadi kemudian aku melihat,bahwa aku ada di sebuah ruangan yang tiba-tiba sebuah api muncul disertai lima orang berjubah yang bertudung dan juga seorang wanita yang mengerang minta itu di letakkan di tengah meja batu dan ke lima orang itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak kemudian,aku melihat tubuhnya kejang-kejang dan cahaya kemerahan keluar dari tubuhnya dan cahaya itu membentuk seperti goresan-goresan yang terdapat pada mayat yang sekarang sering ditemukan."Sakura menarika nafas dan berkata,"Saat kulihat wajah wanita itu,wajahnya seperti mayat wanita yang ada di berita.

"Lalu apa kau melihat kalau kelopak matanya di gunting gitu?"Tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak melihat hal itu hanya melihat saat tubuhnya kejang-kejang dan mengeluarkan cahaya dan semuanya menjadi hilang begitu saja"kata Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Itachi,waktu itu kau mengatakan 'mereka'.'mereka' itu siapa?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau telah menjadi bagian dari 'mereka' yang ku bilang itu ,mereka adalah yang dapat menentukan nasib atau menjadi bumi yang baru lagi."jelas Itachi.

"Memangnya ada apa sih,sampai membuatmu rebet begini?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Klan Uchiha,klan yang di berkahi untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang melebihi akal kita,Madara Uchiha dulu pernah datang ke rumah saat aku berumur lima tahun-"

"Kau bercanda Itachi!Mana mungkin orang yang pertama dari klan Uchiha yang pasti sudah meninggal ribuan tahun lalu datang ke rumah"Kata Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Itachi.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak,kulanjutkan"Itachi mengambil nafas."Ia memberi nasihat supaya aku menemukan orang-orang yang memiliki indra ke enam,seperti kalian .Dia berkata bumi harus memiliki sebuah daerah yang disebut sebagai jantung sanalah kalian menghancurkan kekuatan jahat ia menempelkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di jidatku dan dia menghilang."cerita Itachi.

"Itachi-san,apa anda tahu di mana jantung bumi berada?"Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak kalian,anak-anak yang memiliki indera ke enam yang dapat menemukannya"jawab Itachi.

"Lalu em,itu yang di bilang bayangan hitam?"Kali ini Hinata yang bertanya.

"Shadows,roh dari orang yang telah mengikat perjanjian dengan Lucifer."Itachi menjelaskan,"Aku tidak tahu apa ya, itu kan masalah hanya di suruh untuk menyampaikan"Kata Itachi sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Beltak!

"Auw.."kata Itachi setelah di beri sebuah jitakan di kepalanya oleh Sasuke.

"Kau itu niat gak sih membantu kami?"Tanya Sasuke yang di jidatnya sudah terbentuk pertigaan jalan.

"Niat sih,tapi aku memang tidak tau!Semuanya kan ada di tangan kalian"Kata Itachi di mulailah pertarungan mulut antara yang melihatnya menjadi sweatdrop.

"Hahaha….kalian walau sudah besar tapi seperti anak kecil ya"Sakura tertawa dan memunculkan semburat kecil di wajah Sasuke saat melihat Sakura tertawa lepas.

"Sudah yuk kita masuk ke lagi bel berbunyi"Ajak dan Sakura pun mengikutinya.

"Selamat belajar semua!"Ucap Itachi.

Setelah mereka kemballi ke kelas,Itachi tidak langsung kembali ke menatap langit.

'Kakek,amanatmu telah aku sampai kan kepada dua lagi,maka amanatmu akan segera yakin mereka dapat melaksanakan tugas ini'batinnya

"Ya tinggal dua orang lagi"

To Be Continue

* * *

Chapter tiga beres

RnR ?

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma


End file.
